G'Mornin'
by Storywriter55
Summary: Neal and Sara enjoy each other's company on a cold, rainy morning in February. Part of the 'Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure' series. (Week 34)


**G'Mornin'**

(34 weeks)

Sara woke to the sound of freezing rain pounding the skylight above her head and the feel of Neal Caffrey's bobby dangler standing at attention as it glided languidly against her warm, naked buttocks.

'G'mornin' she heard him groan in her ear, voice thick with sleep - and lust.

Her eyes were still firmly closed but a small smile crossed her lips; he'd been perpetually horny for the past couple of weeks as her belly continued blossoming to unprecedented proportions.

'I have a present for you' he whispered lewdly as his hips drove more insistently against her warmth and his hands began to wander up and down the soft skin of her bare thigh.

'Oh, yeah?' she responded, cracking open an eye. 'Is it anything like the present you gave me last night… and yesterday morning and the morning before that?'

Neal chuckled. Sara's expanding belly was having an unforeseen effect on his libido and he couldn't seem to get his fill - despite his twice daily efforts to quench his voracious appetite which, by all accounts appeared to be insatiable.

The grinding grew more insistent and Sara squirmed against the pleasant sensation, pushing back to intensify the amazing friction it created. She turned onto her back, getting her first look of the day at Neal's lust-filled eyes.

Neal's errant hand drifted to stroke her burgeoning belly, skillful fingers splayed out in an attempt to capture all of it and he let out another deep groan of wanton anticipation. The sensuous sound he made sent a shiver through Sara's body, settling in her lower belly and she stretched out like a cat, welcoming the feel of his hand on her ever expanding baby bump.

His mouth moved to her ear, his breathing loud and uneven. 'Baby, I don't know what it is about your belly…' he whispered, breathlessly. 'It's just… so hot… yesterday, I got turned on in the middle of a meeting just thinking about it.'

The chuckle Sara was unable to suppress just spurred him on and his impatient hand drifted down between her thighs as he began to tease her with his nimble fingers.

'Neal…' she quivered, spreading her legs wider and surrendering to him.

'I told you I had a present for you…' he teased playfully as his practiced fingers began to eagerly explore her folds.

Sara let out an unexpected shudder, unable to control her body's reaction to those amazing digits of his. 'Mmmmm… you always have such great taste in gifts' she murmured playfully, the passion intensifying in the pit of her stomach.

'Yeah, I do…' he agreed lewdly as he began to nibble on her earlobe, feeling her squirm at the overwhelming sensation of his warm, sweet breath on her neck and his wayward hands doing unspeakable things between her legs.

To Sara's dismay, his hand moved back up to reach under her t-shirt, the only garment she'd bothered putting on after their lovemaking the night before - a concession to the cool night air and Neal's propensity for hogging the blankets.

Her annoyance at the sudden loss of sensation between her outstretched limbs morphed into pleasure as his hand found her engorged breast and tweaked its nipple, Neal's arousal still insistently rutting up against her hip.

'And your boobs… there so…' he began, opting to shut up and put his mouth to better use by sucking fervently on her nipple while his nimble fingertips tugged roughly on her other breast.

'Owww' Sara grumbled meekly as she felt the pleasantly painful shockwaves. He relented for a brief instant and she squawked in protest, exhorting him to resume; he knew from past experience that it was the kind of discomfort that hurt so good.

'You'd think you only had one hand, Caffrey' she complained as she wriggled on the bed, bringing her own hand between her legs to make up for the loss of sensation she'd been thoroughly enjoying moments before.

'It's a gift…' he moaned impishly, mouth full as he explored her swollen breast and dragged his teeth across her sensitive nipple. '…you have to take what's offered…'

The rutting of his length against her leg felt amazing but his body wanted more and Neal freed up the arm which had been trapped underneath Sara's body and got up on one elbow as he gazed down lovingly at her sleepy face, hips still undulating insistently against her thigh.

'You're so hot, Repo' he managed to say, his breathing ragged, before his mouth was drawn back to her breasts, lustily ravaging their fullness, tongue and lips skimming the surface as his teeth took small teasing bites at her tender nipples.

Sara cupped Neal's face with her hands and brought him to her mouth, Neal gasping as her tongue began to dart between his soft lips, searching for entry. He lifted his right leg to drape her body and suddenly he could feel the heat from her core as it came into contact with his own throbbing bulge.

They came together without hesitation, his body sprawled over hers as she wriggled beneath him, enjoying the warmth and arousal from head to toe, her legs wrapping awkwardly around his hips in order to accommodate her ever growing belly. It wouldn't be long before they would have to find another position to explore - her baby bump was beginning to impede the closeness they both craved.

Neal slithered back on his knees, intent on getting the depth he was lusting for and Sara lifted her hips to help him on his mission, her mouth searching for his.

'Sara…' she heard him whimper as he gracefully maneuvered between her limbs, buried in her sweet heat, their bodies blissfully coiled together in perfect harmony.

Neal's hands moved steadily over her silky skin, alternating between gentle touches and more forceful ones dictated by desire and passion and accompanied by sweet, gentle kisses intermingled with wet, sloppy ones when his hunger for her could no longer be contained.

The rain pounded the roof in concert with the sound of moans and hisses and groans as they conversed in their own private dialect, the rest of the world blissfully shut out from their private little bubble.

Since the beginning of her last trimester, Sara had become so engorged and oversensitive, the weight of her belly and the pregnancy hormones overloading her senses and keeping her perpetually on the verge of exploding.

Neal took pleasure in watching her fall apart in his arms with just the gentle touch of his hand, the sweet taste of his lips, the rasping sound of his voice. He felt her clench around him, her body arching and he knew she was already there, having arrived at her climax with the barest of provocation. His eyes moved to enjoy the sight of her as ripples of pleasure tore through her.

'That's it…' he moaned in encouragement as he kept thrusting ardently, his own release not far behind.

Just the sight of her looking so guileless as she lay there, spread out just for him was enough to take him apart and he tumbled into oblivion, leaving all logic and coherence behind.

'Ahhh, ahhh' Neal panted, groaning and trembling while his body lost all sense of time and space.

He let his body fall gently, wary of his weight on Sara's belly and he brought his mouth to her baby bump, his lips lingering there for a long time as he returned to his senses. When he regained the strength to lift his head, he gazed up, overcome by Sara's beauty, her skin radiant and luminous, the woman he would gladly give up his life for, fulfilled and totally satisfied.

She ran her hands through his hair and gave him a soft smile. 'Good morning Caffrey!' she said.

La fin


End file.
